


Untitled

by Liamfuckszayn



Category: Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: A collection of oneshots, Alternate Universe, Bwwm, Bye now, Cheating!Husbands, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Het, I amgoing to hell, Leigh-Anne!Centric, Leigharry, Offical Male Character, Past -Zerrie, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Zeigh, awful tags, i needed a title, interracial, otp, you can't not ship these, youre just jealousy your not as flawless as Leigh-anne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamfuckszayn/pseuds/Liamfuckszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't have ever touched her, but he did.</p><p>(Or the One where harry is a Royal fuck up and cant keep it in his pants even when Leigh-Anne has a boyfriend)</p><p>And many other Leigh-Anne Pinnock Centric one shots bc she's pretty sexy and just ugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isna lot of Leigharry, Leigham, Neigh-Anne or Louis Tomlinson + Leigh-Anne so I was like ' why the hell not.'

http://24.media.tumblr.com/67b7f14d6c1cf55cab8ab321e01ba9e2/tumblr_muy2x18Svs1rcvvb9o1_500.png

Sometimes Harry wishes he could strap her to a chair and set the room on fire with both of them in it.He's got this adrenalin that rushes through his veins like a heroine addict. She is his drug. She's like a cigarette; he was warned she wasn't any good for him, that she waste his money and slowly kill him, but she was so goddamn addictive. She brought a fire inside him, his heart pounding against his chest or sometimes ready to combust in to ashes.  
She's like glass.Transparent, she doesn't hide anything from anyone. She speaks the truth. She reminds him of The Thinker by Auguste Rodin.Sculpted so perfectly, each facial feature so precise to create masterpiece. She's like art work, drawn to be appreciated , to be looked at but never touched.  
He should have never touched her.  
"Why can't you just leave him?" It's that time of the week. Where Leigh- Anne puts on her her fake smile she thinks Harry believes and tells him she can't.  
"Deep down he loves me too Harry, I know he does," she says but it is more convincing herself than Harry. Reassuring herself she's making the right decision.  
Somewhere along something snapped in Harry, he was the one who held a broken hearted Leigh-Anne when her boyfriend decided some Frank Ocean Concert was better than their High School Prom. He was the one housed her when Jordan had kicked her out when she thought she was pregnant. Somehow he was the who owned her, in a way she was his.  
"Are you that stupid? He doesn't love you, you don't even know what love is," Harry shouts knock down picture frames of him and Leigh-Anne. Glass shattering on the floor and a trembling Leigh-Anne staring at Harry in shock.  
"How dare you tell me I don't know love, you don't know anything about that word." her voice is deathly calm, it's above a whisper and in all the years Harry has known her (since primary school) she is never this calm.  
She runs up the stairs with Harry in heel. "What are you doing Leigh-Anne?" She's frantically throwing her clothes in a suitcase.Shirts upon shirts messily piled. 'This is the end Styles, you lost her.'  
"Harry I can't do this, I'm done," she cries, eyeliner streaking on her caramel skin. Her heart is pounding against her chest, like the first time she looked at him. His emerald eyes staring into her brown.  
"What do you mean you're done? Leigh-Anne look at me," it was over before it started.He shouldn't have touched her. Not even back in grade one, holding her hand when singing ring-a-round-a-rosey.Not their first co-Ed slumber party Harry hosted, where he 'accidentally ' saw her in the shower. Not on their last day of secondary school at prom, slow dancing together. Not three months ago, when they where both stupid, drunk and horny. No matter how many times she was begging for him, despite all the times she asked for more or harder or faster he shouldn't have, but he did.  
"I can't be here with you, always telling me what to do, how to think , what I am , even who I love. I'm not a child Harry, I'm not some girl you can use either, " by now she was trembling. It finally felt good to release what she held in.  
Harry never realized he controlled such a massive aspect in her life.He only thought it was for the best. You do the best for the ones you love after all.  
He inched forward, towering her by a foot at most. " I was trying to help," he breathes, his pointer finger rested under her chin while his thumb runs soothing circles.  
He shouldn't be touching her, not now nor ever.  
His fingers burn against the skin, his heartbeat racing to catch up with his mind. His vision is hazed and scattered light is all he sees. 'This is love.'  
She places her hand over his before removing it. "I have to go Harry," she tells him "there is nothing here for me."  
There is a loud boom that Harry assumes is the brutal storm that's supposed to hit. " Am I nothing to you now?" A lump forms in his throat as he tears up. 'Its too early to say goodbye.' He breathes in deeply before exhaling out a jagged breath. 'If you lover her let her go.'  
" Harry-" she starts but he cuts her off. "It's a yes or no Leigh-Anne. Do you love me? Is everything we've been through nothing because to me it was everything."  
'Get it together Styles.'  
She doesn't reply so Harry keeps going. "From that day we met we've been inseparable. For god sakes did that night mean nothing to you, Leigh-Anne? "  
By now they are both crying. Leigh-Anne backing up, slowly crouching into a corner of the room. She looked so helpless, so lost, so alone.  
"Harry I'm not those other girls, you can't have what you want and leave me, I'll die," she says collecting herself from her previous broken state. She's seen how he treats other women they are best friends after all. One minute he's in love with them the next he despise the girls, she can't be treated like that , not again.  
Harry takes a minute to think," You think if you leave first it will stop me from breaking your heart?" It's a rhetorical question, just to make them both think. " I-I wouldn't have ever thought of doing that, I love you too much for that. All those days you went back to him I sat here waiting for you."  
"I don't see what you see in me, I'm apparently not good for even Jordan let alone you."  
"If I can list the things I love about you will you stay?"  
"Number 1 is your smile, it's so beautiful." He complimented hoping to get a response from her, a smirk at least but to no avail.  
"I love how we used to sneak off at parties and just sit and talk about our future, " Harry reminded towering over her as she sat silently in the corner still.  
"I love your sarcastic sense of humor even when they hurt my feelings," Leigh-Anne just rolls her eyes making Harry place his hand on his heart " you see babe, it hurts me." he exaggerates giving a pained look.  
"I also love your music choices, I've never met a girl who can listen to Stair Way to Heaven by Led Zeppelin to It wasn't me by Shaggy or Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen to Where going Home by Drake." Her lips curl up to a small smile.  
'Making progress Styles, keep going.'  
"Speaking of Shaggy I'm sorry about that slumber party we had ages ago where I.. Um saw you, you know," he blushes clearing his throat.  
"You mean naked?" she finishes for him.  
"Yeah, speaking of naked I really love how you when your withering underneath me, " he winks, her turn to blush.  
"In my defense the club was playing the most sexual songs out there like who plays Turn me On with horny twenty- one year olds."  
Harry say there thinking about that night. Leigh-Anne had gotton in a fight with Jordan suspect him of cheating so she called Harry to meet her at the club near by. He two had danced and mingled with others but easily got bored and came to find each other. At that time the Dj had put on the song Turn me on.  
"For the longest while we jamming in the party  
And you wining on me  
Pushing everything up  
Right back on top of me  
(Tea hey ai)  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home  
You're going home with me tonight  
Let me hold you  
Girl, caress my body  
You got me going crazy  
You turn me on  
Turn me on  
Let me jam you  
Girl wine all around me  
You got me going crazy  
You turn me on  
Turn me on" Harry sang as he looked at Leigh-Anne. She couldn't miss the mischief glint in his eyes, where they twinkle a dark green.  
"If I remember correctly I did jam it into you and that brings me to another thing I love about you, I've never seen a girl cum over and over like you can, god it was the sexiest thing I've seen."  
Leigh-Anne gives a look of disgust but there is also saddens, a look he knows too well on her. "I'm sorry if That came out too, um graphic I was trying to be funny," he apologizes.  
"Its not that, it's just I-I've been keeping something from you," she says standing up, twiddling with her thumbs.  
"It can't be that bad Leigh-Anne," Harry reassures her.  
"I'm pregnant Harry."  
The storm was becoming louder, lightening flashing and the thunder rumbling.  
Harry's face dropped instantly," Is it Jordan's?" Is all he asks his voice cracking. Honestly Harry didn't know what he was thinking. That Leigh-Anne would magically be his? 'Well, welcome to reality Styles.'  
"She's not Jordan's, Harry, she's-she is yours."  
There was apart of Harry that wanted to cry, just sit and cry because god he's so young and so stupid. He got his best friend pregnant and he has ruined her life for the next 18 years. But there is also a side that burst with joy, he is a father. He gets to see the adventurous life that awaits him. Then there is a part where his mother's voice nags he should have married Leigh-Anne long ago.  
"-But I'm going to have an abortion."  
This angered harry, "What about consent from me? I'm the father," he argues.  
"This isn't about you Harry. I can't raise a child on the streets." She yells .  
"No said you had to do it alone, I'm here and if its my child I want to keep her," Harry reasons," I can get another job, we can move to the suburbs, look at schools and crime rates in the past five years." he rambles on. "We can get Liam and Jade to be the godparents, get a dog. I will even let you decorate the whole house if you say yes." He pleads.  
Harry can't let if its her hormones or if she's just ecstatic but Leigh-Anne begins to tear up again. "You won't get tired off me?" She asks and Harry is completely sure that's the most heartbreaking sentence ever said.  
"I've stayed this long, if I wanted to leave you I'd of left prom night."  
Somehow, she actually believe him.  
"Our room is going to be blue," she smiles.  
"I was thinking Orange with pictures of us all over the room."  
"Yeah right styles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leigh-Anne and Zayn aren't able to grasp the fact they shouldn't be doing this, whatever this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These one shots are NOT together, they are separate unless I say so.

Leigh-Anne knows its wrong. So,so wrong but she loves it, she needs it. She needs it like she needs oxygen.

She knows Perrie has a claim on Zayn. She knows he is a nearly married man but god does she love how he uses her.

When his over grown stubble tickles her inner thigh. When he whispers the dirty messages along the lines of 'I am going to make you scream until your throat is sore' or 'I will fuck you on the kitchen counter if you don't stop looking so damn sexy cooking'.

She loves the thrill of two people who shouldn't be together find away to. Thats probably why she loves Romeo and Juliet. She loves leading everyone on that she's dating Harry, loves how naive everyone is that's she secretly with Zayn.

She has a thing for possessive men. The idea that they don't want to share with anyone, to keep her all to himself is a major turn on.So when Harry gets wasted and is practically undressing Leigh at the club, Zayn doesn't hesitate on expressing his jealousy when the sneak to meet each other. 

She loves how Zayn claws at her skin. Slashes the caramel skin until its oozing a cherry red. "I don't like how he touches my property," he growls in her ear when he enters her tight heat.Her lips curve into a devilish smile, " you must hate how he fucked me in the Men's restroom then." She replies as he diggs his nails into her back.

"Leigh-Anne who gave you this," Zayn asks in mid thrust. A large purple and blue hicky on the back of her neck. "Harry," she moans in reply.She knows for a reserved guy Zayn has a short tempter and she finds it so hawt. He leans over and punches the headboard, he knuckles bruised and bleeding." I'm going to kill him, you're mine. All. Fucking.Mine." Yet he forgets , she isn't his ,Perrie is his, not Leigh-Anne .

She loves when they lay restlessly in the hotel bed. He whispering sweet everything's while kissing every inch of her. Saliva cascading over her body, the warm tongue driving her crazy. Zayn tasting every inch of her salty body. 

She loves his imagination. How he talks about running away with her, leaving the fame behind. "We could live where ever we want, we could go live in Antarctica. Imagine us belly flopping with penguins in the Arctic Sea." He says dreamily while twirling with her hair. Taking in her lavender scent.

She loves his personality. He's not too loud and knows when keep to himself. Yet he's fun, energetic and bubbly when he needs to be. How he some what understands her when she doesn't make sense to herself. The way he knows that when she's on her period she wants complete and utter silence but be held.

The list could go on and on but the one thing Leigh-Anne really loves about Zayn, besides his all out perfection, is that he was the first man to build a house in Antarctica. Where he can fuck Leigh-Anne on the kitchen counter any time without any worries of Perrie or Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that ending sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for part two and I take constructive criticism.


End file.
